1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display apparatus, and more particularly to a circuit configuration of and mounting method for a high-voltage power supply of a flat display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flat display apparatus, an electron beam display apparatus, such as an FED (Field Emission Display), plasma display apparatus and liquid crystal display apparatus are known. For such a flat display apparatus, a high-voltage power supply may be used for applying voltage to the display panel. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-4323 discloses a configuration to dispose a high-voltage power supply for supplying anode voltage to the rear face side of a display panel using a cold cathode electron-emitting device.
Along with demands for a slimmer image display apparatus, a smaller size and slimmer construction of a high-voltage power supply are also demanded. However the downsizing of a high-voltage power supply is not easy, since a booster circuit, to stably generate a desired high voltage, is required. A slimmer apparatus also increases the risk of generating an arc discharge between the high-voltage power supply and peripheral structure. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H4-167409 discloses a configuration for preventing an arc discharge in the high-voltage power supply of a CRT by securing a predetermined spatial distance between a case (outer shell) enclosing a flyback transformer and peripheral structure. However even if the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H4-167409 is directly applied to the flat display apparatus, demands for a slimmer apparatus cannot be satisfied.